a little more personal
by ISISthe3rd
Summary: WARNING: contains bad writing and cheesy scenes. zack-attack finally founds the girl of his dreams but has a little bit of conflict with his parents. which will he choose? PS: leave reviews for improvements.
1. chicks and beer

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE GONNA READ THIS**

**I APOLOGIZE. I WAS DAMN BORED SO I MADE THIS CRAPPY**

**SHORT STORY BOUT MY FAVE MOVIE.**

**SINCERELY, ISIS ANUBIS. **

COLLEGE OF ROCK (SHORT STUFF):

Meanwhile in dewey's apartment…

"Damn it…" The grown up kick ass guitarist with a 70's long haircut, Zack told himself while repairing his guitar strings. "Look alive people! We got a new gig coming up this Saturday…let's get psyched!" dewey came in from the front door all exited for their next gig.

"And hendrix, I don't wanna see anymore chicks downstairs that kept on leavin their phone numbers to me…" dewey pointing at zack annoyed at some random girls leaving phone numbers to him. "Chill dewey…mr hot stuff over here isn't gonna call any of them. haha" Freddy butt in "shut up fred, alright…I think its good if we play four walls for the first song…" Lawrence nodded while dewey and the whole gang agreed. The band started playing their new song that zack wrote a couple of weeks ago.

After the band practice, freddy and zack decided to crash in to dewey's place for the night. "dude, we're exhausted…can we crash?" freddy pushing back his hair asking dewey while zack sits next to him "sure man…no problem." dewey replied. "cool…" freddy throws himself on the couch.

"Okay guys drive safely…see ya on Thursday!" dewey waved from upstairs of his apartment to some of the band members. Zack wiping his black gibson les paul then freddy suddenly punch his back from the couch "what was that for?!" Zack asked.


	2. sentimental shit

"What's up with you ignoring all of those chicks numbers man…don't you wanna get laid? c'mon we got like 6 months vacation until college…" freddy told zack while laying down on the couch and flipping over some scraps of papers with small notes and numbers on it.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like it…plus I would wanna GET LAID with the girl that I really have real feelings for…or easily said LOVE." Zack lays down the floor. "Haha…you kill me dude…that's freakin cheesy you're in a ROCK BAND. Remember?"

"Yeah, but don't you think it would be more AWESOME when you do it with someone you love? Right?"

"Jesus, those are some sentimental shit alright but I gotta agree with some part." Freddy rolled his eyes but actually agrees.

"None of those chick fits my taste in girls…I got one of them who's just wearing an iron maiden shirt without even knowing who the heck they are. The hell?" zack took his guitar and played his own tunes leaning near the window.

"fucktards…haha tell me bout it. What about Katie?"

"Kidding me? Are you for real? That would totally mess up the band…its kinda like working in the same office. Damn awkward. Plus, She's like a sis to me."

"chill…I'm just askin. It was random. God."


	3. groupies

"And one more thing, what happened to alex? I heard you nearly got her pregnant…haha smooth moves jones" zack asked freddy about one the chick that he slept with, freddy was one hell of a gamer when it comes to late night parties.

"Shut up man! She was one of Dance Macabre's groupies. You know how they are…that's totally bullshit. I was high that time anyways. Thanks to Bernie."

"Badass…" Zack and Freddy laughed. Then dewey interrupted "what's goin on guys?"

"just talkin bout some chicks…" freddy replied dewey. "Nice...can I join?"

"Never too old…dude." Freddy replied. The three of them talked for hours until dinner. It was kind of a funny convo, but still doesn't change Zack's opinion on getting girls after all he is the laidback and mysterious kinda character in the band.


	4. the show

-Saturday night 11C club-

"Okay! Everyone set?" dewey came into the dressing room. The crews are all set for another show in the big city of New York. "Zack, here. try this on…"billy lends a spikey leather jacket to zack "woah…hello sid vicious." Zack tried it on. "Dude! It would look badass with some combats…" freddy told Zack. Freddy dressed up with a denim vest and a black almost skinny jean with a black cross necklace inspired by Madonna.

"Guys! We're near to the record deal…and remember Hollywood is where we're aiming next! So just give em what we got!" freddy said and they went on stage.

It was quite of a high-end club, modern interior. The band started playing slow music and it all went good…the last song was a cover from the runaways called California paradise, Dewey and Katie totally killed the vocals tonight's crowd was amazing.


	5. after party

-After party-

"That was awesome! We nailed it! woahh!" Dewey cheered while Gordon pops some bottles. This night was a Success, they hanged out for a bit at the club some of the crew went home. But Freddy, Zack, Billy, Dewey, Katie, Riche (new crew), Gordon and Marta.

"Like seriously man…they just can't get along." Riche bitching about some guys at his place. Freddy head over outside with Zack for a little convo "Damn…those are some crowd for a posh club." Freddy lights up his cigarette.

"I didn't expect that much people coming though. But we totally killed it." Zack continued

"we're born Rockstars dude…that's what we are. What's up with riche bitching about his housemates anyway?" freddy asked.

"No idea, but he seems pissed the whole time when he's at home. Well I don't blame him…his housemates are brothers so they usually fight ALL THE TIME. I stayed there before and it was a nightmare."

"Wow wonder what's up with them? Well riche could be an asshole sometimes. So I guess, he could be one of the reasons those two are fighting even more WORST." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Nahh, one of the two guys are an alcoholic…that's why. But I still gotta agree with the asshole part. Haha" Zack giggled then both of them went inside with some 80's rock music playing in the and Marta are on the dance floor showing off some moves, seems like everyone is having a good time.

"hey fred! Wanna dance?" marta dragged freddy "nah, I'm good…here." "okay!"marta replied. freddy shook his head walking towards the small table with a bottle of vodka. He poured some shots for him and Zack.

"to school of rock…" freddy raise his shot with Zack. "I'll drink to that…" "man, I might sound stupid but I think marta looked kinda hot in high waists…check that booty out."


	6. who's that?

"gosh fred, can't you get a hold of yourself…chill dude." Zack tapping freddy's shoulder. "guys! why don't you get over here and show some moves!" billy called the two of them to join. "Okay! Okay! We're moving…jesus!" they started dancing, Zack was the only one standing there "I can't dance…haha" he just stand there laughing

then, suddenly a chick with long black hair with a half sleeved tattoo, tanned skin, nose piercing with a face almost like Adriana lima walked in with tiny shorts and a cannibal corpse crop top. As the song from foreigner, waiting for a girl played…she passes by Zack and the rest of the crew, **IRONIC eh?**.

"haha! Riche you totally freakin blew it! you can't fucking chug!" freddy laughing with the others. "dude you gotta stop sayin it if you can't_" Zack stunned and stopped talking when he sees the girl passing by. She went under the bar and put on her tuxedo styled halter-top, ties her hair then pours some drinks.

Zack is still freezing there staring at her, Billy snaps his finger in front of Zacks eyes "excuse me! Earth to Zack!" "who's that?" Zack asked Billy without even looking at him " .GOD" billy gasped. Freddy took a peek at what's happening "guess you're gonna be the next best man…cause somebody in the band's in love!" Billy pushed freddy's head to the right and was shocked about what he saw "he's not even blinking!" Billy yelled again the gang was surprised and Marta clapped her hands.

They knew that Zack never looked that way before when he sees a girl. He looks so stoked.

"no way…" freddy surprised that his best buddy reacted that way. "check out that chica over there, no wonder he ain't blinking!" riche butt in "bet she's Hispanic, ai mamasita…she needs a Spanish dude to get it right."


	7. shot glass

He walked forward almost reaching to the bar but slipped to the floor and leaves everyone on the dance floor laughing then freddy came, pulled him up and nearly punching him when he got up

"what the fuck riche! Can you not ruin this for my man Zack! Stop being an ass for once!"

"you're pathetic riche…" billy shook his head and walked off all fabulous. Haha.

"go get her hendrix…you know that kinda feel." Freddy wraps his hands on zack's shoulder.

"What a doll…" Zack speaking to himself with his eyes glued to the girl.

"you ain't getting younger…" freddy winks and left.

Zack walks in front of the bar with slow music playing in the background. Trying to keep his cool with his hand in his pocket "hey…" he took a seat and greeted the girl.

"oh. Hey sup? Drink?" she replied smiling while holding a shot glass.

"No, but do you work here?" he looked kinda blur while asking her a question.

"Way to state the obvious? Haha I'm a part timer here." She giggled and continues wiping glasses.

"oh sorry, I'm just a bit slow at these question kinda thingy. Haha so what do you actually do full time then?"


	8. your name

"I'm a tattoo artist, and a bartender at night…you know helps pay the bills. Oh and I'm lita by the way."

"I love your name…and I'm Zack." The both of them shake hands and introduced themselves.

"Thanks, you're in a band right? Seen you on AP last week's issue but I don't know your name. All that I know is that people have been saying you're a kick-ass guitarist."

"umm, yeah…the school of rock. Played with them since I was 10 actually. It's a pretty long time. Rocknroll is a part of me already but I still won't measure up to Angus young. Haha"

"Cute…I'm a rock music fan myself too. That's because my dad's a musician and my moms a painter. So I've been listening to Sabbath since I was 3…sigh good times."

"Gosh that's so cool, my dad wouldn't allow me to involve with rock music at first but then for some reason he stopped ruining my life and just let me go with It." he said laughing.

"Parents, annoying their kids are one of their jobs aite? Haha…but right now I'm more into metal kinda music sort of like HIM and stuff."

"No way! Bam Margera has the coolest style ever!"


	9. ears on me

"They're just amazing…I like your jacket. It's so sex pistols…"

"Oh my god, you know them?"

"of course I do…" she says winking at zack.

"you know…umm would you like to go out sometime? Well we can talk some more about music…if you want?"

Zack sounded nervous.

"cool…yeah that'd be great."

Zack pulled out his phone and lend it to Lita.

"Type in your number…I'll contact you soon."

"Okay…oh and type in yours too." Lita lends her phone to zack. The two of them exchanged numbers, they continued talking but then Gordon came and told Zack that they needed to leave.

"I gotta go. See ya later Lita…" Zack just can't stop smiling.

"Bye Zack-attack…" Lita smirked.

Gordon waved, then they head to the dressing room to pack up their band equipment "HA! I see what happened just now!" billy dragged Zack near corridor "what happened?" zack said trying to cover up "who's the badass tattooed chick that you were talking to? You can totally tell me! Omg zack I never seen you looked that way whenever you see any chick…" billy sounds so exited


	10. the attraction between 2 genders

"it's nothing we just exchanged numbers…I mean I don't really KNOW her that WELL yet…but lets just say I'm kinda flattered." Zack smiled.

"hmm…makes sense. But I can tell you're attracted to her looks too. Right? Or else you wouldn't be looking at her that MUCH?"

"HALF-true. You know I think its better if we get going already, I can see dewey making out with a broom…that's not good."

"oh god…" billy gasped and got into the room and took the broom away from dewey.


	11. spit it

-Going home-

Outside of the nightclub, the band approached their rides. Riche had to drive dewey home cause he got completely drunk. Freddy faking a cough and came next to Zack "cough…lover boy." freddy places his hand on the back of zack's car.

"Chill jones. It was just a small talk."zack still denies that he's in love with what he sees.

"shut up mooneyham, it was more than that…didn't you loved watching kat von d on LA ink last time? Well that chick could be close enough. That's your type right?" Freddy leaned near Zack.

"Man…I just can't stop thinking about her and it's only been like a couple of minutes ago."


	12. virgin margarita

"Dude you gotta stop acting like you don't give a fuck. Its not working! ITS SO FUCKING OBVIOUS." Freddy punched Zack's shoulder.

"Alright! Alright! I know…but c'mon, I feel like there's something between us that just clicked. Sounds crazy because we just met but I never felt this way before."

"Love at first sight dude…mmm…I guess you can click her into bed too. Virgin margarita Grrrr." Freddy mildly growling with a flirting tone.

"shh! Can you be any louder?! Plus, how did you even know that I STILL HAVE IT?"

"Remember that night at dela rosa? You got damn wasted…you kinda like blabbed the whole thing to me."

"FUCK. I did? Man…I can't recall a single thing that night. I swear."

"Chill, your secrets safe with me. Buddy." Freddy winked.

"thank god its only me and you that night…I would've been embarrassing if I told everyone else. I guess."

"hey…there's nothing wrong with STILL HAVING IT. I just lost mine a little earlier cause I can't help myself."

"shut up…everyone knows you're the badass. Haha" Zack smirked.


	13. home

"guess I gotta get going…gordon's driving me tonight. See ya soon loverboy." Freddy walked away and joined Gordon in his van.

"see ya…" zack waved at freddy and the other crew. He got into his car and drove into the night.

"lita…lita...such a beautiful name just like the person." he told himself while driving, smiling along the way home. He reached his parent's mansion and went to his room straight away, deep inside he's actually sick of staying with his dad but he decides to ignore whatever he says. At least his mom still supports him in doing things that he loved.

Zack just smiled whenever he thinks about Lita.

He took his notebook and wrote something in it.

-Zack's notebook-

The band and the show were great, but what's more awesome about tonight is LITA. God, I know I don't know her that much but whenever I see her it's like a train wreck I never felt anything like this intense, I mean its not like I never dated a chick before…it was nothing SERIOUS. This one hit me like a freaking beer bottle I think I REALLY REALLY LIKE her. Her interest, her character gosh she's like a dream. Ah.

3


	14. billy's text

it's 3pm and zack woke up, he received a text He rubs his eyes and unlocks his phone it was from Billy.

Billy's text:

**OMG! SAW YOUR DREAM CHICK THIS MORNING AT THE DISH! HAVE YOU GUYS TEXTED EACH OTHER YET?! I TOTALLY HI-ED HER!**

Zack sighed and replied:

**OH NOO…DID YOU TELL HER ANYTHING?**

Billy:

**EXCUSE ME? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM SOME WALKING TMZ?! OF COURSE NOT…I JUST SAID HI AND I SAW HER AT THE CLUB LAST NIGHT. THAT'S IT. CHILL.**

Zack:

**GOOD.**

**Billy: **

**BRACE YOURSELF; YOU'RE TOTALLY INTO HER! ;D**

Zack:

**-.-**

Billy:

**TELL! TELL! TELL! ;D**

Zack:

**I ASKED HER OUT. HAPPY?**

Billy:

**SQUEELS****! FINALLY! MAKE SURE YOU PICK OUT THE RIGHT OUTFIT! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU OUT?!**

Zack:

**BILLY! CHILL ALREADY! IT'S NOT LIKE I NEVER GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ANYONE BEFORE! GOD.**

Billy:

**UMM YEAH…MORE LIKE LAME DATES! STOP PRETENDING MOONEYHAM! YOU MIGHT WANNA WEAR THAT BLAZER I GOT YOU FROM TOPMAN AND SOME JEANS TO MAKE IT CASUAL…UGH I CAN'T DECIDE! ONE SEC!**

Zack:

**JESUS…I TOUGHT YOU WOULD ONLY DECIDE WHAT IM GONNA WEAR ON STAGE. I MEAN BLAZERS SERIOUSLY? BILL, I GOT THIS. **

Billy:

**FINE! WHATEVER! I'M JUST EXITED! ANYWAYS, TEXT YOU LATER! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR DATE!**

Zack:

**THANKS BILL. **


	15. no plans

He put his phone on the side table and shakes his hair. Then he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth, suddenly his mom knocked the door, he opened it "zackhary…" she called him "yeah?" zack replied

"can I come in?" she asked

"yeah sure."

"I just came in to check you out, so how's the band doing?"

"They're good…last night's show was great." Zack told her "and about your father, don't you be too upset about what he said last night. He's just stressed out." Zack's mom told him.

"It's cool…" he said in a low toned voice. "But you seem so happy outside the house after you parked your car. I wonder what happened?" she smiled. "oh it was nothing. I was just happy that the band did great last night." "oh don't try to hide it, you know you can tell me. It's just that I have never seen you that happy before." She said. "mom, not now. I'll tell you when I feel like I needed to. Just not now" Zack wasn't ready to tell what happened and how he feels.

"Okay...but you know that I'm always here if you ever needed someone to talk to..." "Sure." Zack was kind of shock when she asked about how he was doing, usually his mom would shut up or just do nothing when his dad controlled him. Zack's mom left the room and he took his phone and started to look through his numbers, he pressed Lita's number and texted her.

**ZACK: HEY REMEMBER ME FROM LAST NIGHT? :)**

**LITA: OH HEY! OF COURSE I DO. WHATS UP? :)****  
**

**ZACK: NOTHINGS UP, MAYBE JUST PLANNING ON WRITING SOME NEW SONGS FOR THE BAND. SO…ANY PLANS FOR TODAY?**

**LITA: AWESOME ****J**** NOT REALLY THAT FREE BUT I CAN SQUEEZE IN. WANNA MEET UP? **

**ZACK: NICE AND YEAH. MEET ME AT THE BOURBON ROOM AT 8PM ****J**** YOU KNOW WHERE THAT IS RIGHT? IT'S JUST A FEW BLOCKS AWAY FROM 11C. **

**LITA: COOL. SEE YA THERE. ZACK :)****  
**

**ZACK: SEE YA TOO. LITA :)****  
**


	16. machine

Zack giggled a little, and started talking to himself "god. i'm smiling alone like an idiot. Haha"

Umm cheesy.

-Lita-

The noises of tattoo machine echo the room while she finishes a piece of artwork on a girl's leg. "okay done." She lends a mirror to the girl to her for her to check it out. "Dude…you're awesome. I love it" she told lita "thanks…glad you like it." the girl went to the counter to pay up and leave, she was the last customer. "gotta go home. I'll be the first one to open the shop tomorrow." Lita told evan one of the tattoo apprentices "uhuh…okay." Then she got out of the shop and got ready to go out on her date.


	17. confess

-Zack-

He waited for the girl that he admired on the table of the bourbon room. Kinda nervous but he just tried to keep it cool "hi…" lita tapped zack's shoulders "woah…you look awesome." Zack said pulling a chair for her "thanks…nice shirt. Gosh, You have the coolest outfits ever." "Thank you. Anyways, how long have you been tattooing? I would love to get some. I'm like a huge fan of Miami ink."

"For about 3 years already…since I got kicked out of art school, following by rules are just not my thing so yeah. I started to REALLY KNOW how to draw when I'm 14. It really depends on you though but I could totally design one for you if you're interested. " She told him and drinks her beer.

"Rebel chick huh? Wow…do you play any instruments?"

zack asked, "Nahh…my dad did thought me a little bit of guitar but I couldn't get it right. So…no. I don't play." "I could totally teach you…" the both of them stared at each other. "you know…I'm such a jerk. I should've picked you up just now. did you drive here?" zack holding his neck while blushing "that doesn't make you a jerk. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean i need a guy to do everything for me like picking me up and stuff. You know what I mean? Didn't mean to sound corny." She said "I have no words." Zack replied. "There's this really nice view upstairs…I think we should check it out." He told her nervously.

"yeah. We should." The 2 of them head upstairs to the rooftop (omg so cliché…sorry guys.) "you usually hang out here?" lita asked "not really but this is kinda freddy's fave spot, whenever we have a gig here. We would talk here for hours." "I see, which ones freddy? It's nice here." She sits on an old luggage bag that's laying off the floor unused "the drummer…also known as spazzy mcgee. Haha lita…can I tell you something?" "Oh. Haha umm sure and what is that?" "I know this might sound stupid but I never felt this kinda thing before…" he sits next to lita "what kinda thing?" she asked

"look. I've dated some girls back in high school before…I just can't find the right one sure you felt that kind of puppy love and first love bullshit but with you it's different. It's like I've known you forever, I can't describe." Lita stayed silent for awhile and zack continued talking

"I'm sorry if I'm going to fast and saying these kinda stuff, I know we just met last night and I think it's better to be honest. I adore you and I want you to be a part of me but I'm still ready for you to say no cause I think I somehow could freaked you out." Zack looked down.

"I won't lie I'm kinda into you too…we talked for hours just now and I think we would make a good team. Yeah gotta admit it was actually fast but it won't hurt trying right?" she looked at zack.

"I could still recall, how you looked last night. God. You're like a dream."

"But there's still hot chicks there…why me? Plus you're in a band. You're like a total girl magnet."


	18. soul stealer

"Just because I'm a guitarist in a band doesn't mean I could get any girl that I want…I'm just a normal dude. Plus you have to accept the fact that not everyone is gonna like you."

Zack said holding the bars near the edge of the roof. Lita looked at zack for a second giving him a real impressed look. "Lord…zack…you're a freaking thieve." He went clueless for a while cause he was too busy looking at her "

what did I steal?" "My sentence and this thing right here…" she went closer, took his hand and placed it near her chest.

"I'm prepared for any disappointment. Zack." The two of them faced each other "I won't make you regret. You'll see…you'll see." "You sure about this?"

she asked "no hesitating." Zack answered, "come here…" lita holds zack's neck and kisses him. They went downstairs he was blushing the entire time "finally found my missing piece." He holds her hand "stop it…you're making me hard to leave." She said giggling. When he reached home he instantly went to his room and get his guitar and played some cords after changing his clothes. He can't stop thinking about her.

**-Zack's notebook- **

Never felt so happy before, I've waited real long for this. I don't know what she did but it really got me going, the moment we talked for hours I knew she's the person that I've wanted to be with. We agreed to a lot of things its just magic.


	19. Band practice and record deal news

**-Band practice-**

"I've been waiting…for someone new to make me feel alive…" zack strumming his guitar while humming to a song. "well someone's high without weed…" freddy teasing zack "I got something better than weed dude. Damn…" "you bet…I'm proud of you man…" "it's only been a week dude, I'm still getting the hang of it but man it's like she put a spell on me or something."

"would love to imagine how you feel but I can't…" freddy responded while testing out his drums. "heyy! I'm back!" dewey came in with his favourite gibson guitar. "welcome back old man! Haha jokes!" freddy interrupted "how's LA?" zack continued "it's pretty darn good…and I got awesome news. I wanted to surprise you guys but I just can't." "tell us!" Katie said then dewey took a deep breath and explained

"Okay…we got a record deal. The guys totally wanna see us play this weekend!"

everyone cheered and suddenly summer asked "that means we're going to LA?" dewey puts his hand on his hip "umm yeah? And about that we need to discuss. So don't go home just yet after band practice alright summer? I need ya to do the countings and stuff." "alright." Summer agreed "now lets start! Lets give em all we got!" then Lawrence checked the window "lita's here." He told Zack "who? lita ford? Dewey jokes around while freddy chuckled in the background. Zack opened the door "you left this in the shop…think you might need it." lita passes one of his guitar foot pedal "thanks…" zack said "hi!" everyone in the background greeted lita "hey…sorry if I interrupted. Haha I just drop by to pass Zack's stuff." "oh, why don't you join us? We're cool with it…" dewey told her while the others agree "it's okay. I'm kinda heading to work now..." she said standing in front of the door "bye…" lita stared at zack "bye guys!" she waved at the gang "thank you." Zack winked at her, she walks off and he closes the door. "FOXY…" dewy looked at zack while the others went "oohhhh…" in unison.

"where can I get one like that?" dewey said in a flirting tone "its all about the pick up line…" freddy continued "LOL alright…alright stop…lets take it from the top." "you got it romeo!" dewey finished. After rehearsing a few songs Zack starts to create his own solo with a beginning almost similar to hearts burst into fire by bullet for my valentine. "that's good…you should write a song to go with that solo." Katie praised zack "working on it…man, I'm kinda psyched about the record deal." "I know right? I still can't believe it."

then Gordon came and asked Zack "hey, I checked your lyrics with dewey just now. those are some awesome material you got. You're doing the chords now?" the tech genius complimented zack's work "thanks dude…it's not done yet but yeah." The band practiced for hours and their team was working out on some new stuff for them.


	20. lita's place

alright…we did a pretty awesome job today! Make sure you guys save the date!" dewey told everyone.

As soon as Zack left the building, he called his NEW GIRL

to hang out with her after work. Lita got into Zack's car, they were listening to bette davis eyes by kim carnes in the car singing along then the couple decided to stop by at the nearby parking lot "Gosh…all of your CD collections are epic. We totally have the same music taste." Lita leaned on the seat of Zack's car

"I just prefer CD's more than ipod's haha don't judge."

"I won't…"

"Promise?" Zack tucks Lita's hair behind her ear.

"I swear I didn't." she pouted.

"You know I would love to see how your place looks like with your machine and stuff plus I got some stuff I gotta tell. No secrets right?"

"Oh my god yeah…we should totally hang at my place. Come on. I could show you around but it's not that fancy though."

"Right on it. Lets go."

He drove to Lita's house, for like 10 minutes it wasn't that far. Her house is really in the center of the city so it wasn't too hard to find, it's a decent apartment nothing real fancy like zack's place but he wouldn't mind

She opened the door and turned on the lights.

"well…"

"hey this is awesome…it's like a mini studio. Kinda like dewey's place but this is 10x better."


	21. first times

"thanks." She sits on Zack's lap facing him on her steel bed.

"don't get mad at me for asking but what was your first love like?" he smiled and hold lita's hips.

"hmm…I got into the tattoo industry because of him but fate decided us to go separate ways. Ah, it was a long time ago."

"Oh, okay now I'm jealous. Sorry I asked though." Zack said in a low tone.

"Hey, no secrets remember…" she holds his cheek.

"did you lose your virginity to him?"

"Yeah, I did…I slept with 4 different guys. And all of them are my past boyfriends but again 2 of them left me and the other 2 of them didn't work out. Sad but that's the truth if you want me to be honest."

"Babe, I don't mind even if you've been with 10 different guys. That's your past, It was before we know each other but there is one embarrassing thing about me though I'm kinda scared to tell you."

"no need to be scared or be embarrassed, I told you the truth" She touches Zack's chest.

"this is gonna be awkward but I can't give you what you need…you know in case if we slept together. Remember when I told you I've been with some girls before, yeah I did date them but I never slept with any of them before." He covered his face with a pillow.

"it means you're a virgin?"

"yes."

"Wow that's surprising. Like seriously I didn't expect that one coming from you. Don't get me wrong…" she holds Zack's hands.

"And to make things more embarrassing, I'm actually saving it up for someone special. I want it to mean something for me. Sorry, Am I being too cheesy?"

"I totally understand that, and I think it's really sweet that you're waiting for the right person to do it with you…oh my gosh how is that even embarrassing? Silly zack…" she pinches his cheek and giggles.

"Now I know why I held on to it for so long, you're that special girl I wanted to be with. I've found the right person to give it to." Zack plays with Lita's hair…then she kisses and bit his lip.

"Ouch…" Zack pulled Lita and kissed her even harder.

"I find innocent guys so attractive…you're a total rockstar when you're upstage but when you're not there you're like the most humblest person I know."

"I'm so glad I met you and thank you. I knew I fell for you from the moment we talked about our interest." They both stare at each other for a second

"Mind if I ride you tonight?" she winked and took his shirt off "show me." Zack gulped undoing her bra.

Then

Clothes off

Lights off

**AND … BAM! ZACK'S NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!**


End file.
